


Excuses

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [42]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was not going to bend to his sister's meddlesome ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_drabble prompt (one of them, can't remember which now...)

“Arthur?”

“What?”

“Merlin’s free tonight.”

“That’s nice,” Arthur glanced up over his paperwork to where his sister was watching him expectantly. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

“He’s not doing anything. Not going out, not having anyone over. This would be a good time to…”

“Maybe I’m not free tonight?” Arthur interrupted, snapping Morgana’s mouth shut with a start. It had clearly never crossed her mind that her little brother might have plans of his own. For weeks now she had been trying to set him up with her new best friend. And every single time, Arthur had managed to come up with a reason why he couldn’t do what she was suggesting. He knew it would only be so long before he was caught out, but he didn’t really care. He was fed up of her meddling in his life. He knew she was only worried that he was working too much and turning into their father, but she didn’t know everything about him. It was his life.

Morgana pouted, stood up and flounced out of the office.

-X-

“You know how money isn’t a problem for you, little brother?”

“What this time, Morgana?” Arthur sighed, rocking back in his chair and just letting his phone balance on his shoulder. He was too tired to be dealing with Morgana right now.

“Well, I know Merlin really wants to go to this concert but is blanching over the ticket prices. You could take him?”

“What if I don’t like the band and hate that kind of music? Goodbye, Morgana.” Arthur didn’t even hang up, he just let the phone slither off his shoulder. It was only afterwards he realised she hadn’t even mentioned what band it was, he had just come out with the excuse to get her off his back. Something told him he had just done the equivalent of saying that he was washing his hair.

-X-

“Merlin loves tai food.”

“So?”

“So, you like all these exotic type foods. I know you do because you live on take-away while you are working these late shifts. So rather than ordering into this cubby hole of an office, why don’t you get off your arse and take him out for one?”

“Morgana?”

“Yes, dear brother?”

“Is this the part where you forget that I had an allergic reaction the last time we had tai?” The phone line went dead, but not before Arthur heard her swear on the other end. For once, it was nice to have a legitimate reason for saying no to her, but he knew that he was trying her patience. It wasn’t that he had anything against the guy, just dating was not his thing and he simply didn’t have time, regardless of Morgana believing that was all a lie.

-X-

“You are putting her up to this,” Arthur panted, angling his hips so he could get deeper into the squirming body draped over the arm of his couch. The answering groan made him smirk and slow his pace down, determined to make it last as a punishment. An arm came up, catching the back of his neck as his partner arched upwards, landing a sloppy kiss on the back of his neck before pressing back against Arthur.

“Am…not…” In answer to the unspoken plea in his voice, Arthur lazily rolled his hips, stroking his hand down the sweat covered back.

“No? She thinks I need a date involving tai food. You don’t even _like_ tai food…”

Merlin grinned as he wriggled again, forcing Arthur deeper. Arthur cuffed him over the head.

“What are you doing, seeing how many reasons ways I can say no to taking you on a supposed date?”

“Not as such… you said she meddled with everything, and you’re right, she does. I just thought what if you showed her she couldn’t meddle with your love life? She is desperate to get you to go out with someone, meaning she has no idea you’ve been screwing that same someone for long before she got involved. You’re in control of your life, Arthur.”

“You are a twisted little…”

“Whatever, will you please just move? I’m dying here!”

Arthur could only comply.

-X-

“Arthur, darling, I want you to meet someone…” Morgana strode into his office without warning as per usual. Arthur glanced up coolly at her from where he had been studying reports, blinking a few times to get his mind away from figures and onto the fact that his sister was once again standing in his office.

“What?”

“Well, dear brother… I didn’t think you would be able to come up with a reason to say no if you met the person in question. Merlin?”

Arthur fought to keep the smile off his face as Merlin walked in. Morgana was attempting to introduce him to his own boyfriend. Merlin sauntered in and gave Arthur a sly smirk, visibly looking him up and down.

“Hey, sexy,” he almost purred and Morgana looked astonished. Arthur grinned. She had been telling him about the sweet and innocent man Merlin was. Arthur knew different.

“Hey yourself,” he grinned and Merlin moved across the office. Before either sibling could say anything, Arthur had his lap full of Merlin and kisses being planted down his neck. He responded eagerly, not being able to keep up the pretence when Merlin was putting pressure on his groin. Finally, he looked at Morgana, almost seeing the process her brain was going through trying to figure it out.

“Well,” she finally declared, moving to the door. “Now you don’t have a reason to take him out on a date.”

“And you don’t have a reason to walk into my office unannounced. Shut the door would you?” Morgana flushed slightly in the meaning in his words and hastily did as she was asked as Merlin’s hands already began working on Arthur’s belt.

“Any reason not to fuck me over your desk right this instance?”

“Nope,” Arthur responded, and quickly did as he was told.

 


End file.
